Epsilon
Epsilon (played by Hero of Time) is one of the fearsome Knights of Attrition of Dullahan. Appearance *Pictured Right Epsilon stands around 5'10" and has a fairly pale complexion with thin features and blue eyes. Messy white hair sits on his head that aids in making his Hunter's Eye seem even more striking. He is relatively thin, but he has defined muscles hidden under his black shirt and ever-present white jacket. Biography Harman was born to two wandering merchants one fine autumn. For a few years, there was peace in the world of the Crades, but that, eventually, came to a bloody end. In the young hours of a summer night, masked men stormed into the caravan that the Crades were apart of and lit the dark sky ablaze. Harman never learned what happened to his parents, for he and several other children were kidnapped and carried for miles without rest. Two weeks passed. The young boy had pleaded and begged the men to let him go so that he could return to his parents, yet they were unyielding. On the fifteenth day, when the sun had reached its apex, the band of thieves reached a hazy desert. Later that day, the children were carried into a large facility in the center of the desert and were shut away from light and companionship. There, on his own in a dark cell, Harman pleaded to those above to help him and strike down those that held him captive. He was not given any such assistance. One day (or night-he couldn't tell which), Harman was taken to a small room with a blue lacrima floating above a cold steel table. There he was restrained and experimented upon. Seconds turned to minutes which turned to hours which seemed to take a lifetime each. The boy was never sure how long he was held in the facility and experimented upon, but he has guessed that it was upwards of two years judging from his growth. He would also later discover that the people behind this operation were from a guild known as Umbra and that they were using his frail, young body as a lab rat for their magical experimentation. Just when Harman was about to lose faith and give up his life, fate decided to be kind. He had never been particularly good at magic (in fact, the healer in his caravan had told his parents that he may never be able to use magic), but this was changed when those of Umbra decided to attempt a new process on him: Magic Therapy. Countless needles were shoved into his thin limbs and his pain threatened to overcome his sanity. Then, it all changed. It is unknown why this happened, exactly, but the magical transfusions awakened a great magic within Harman. Time seemed to slow for the boy, whereas the men saw his eyes shifting to a bright red color. The entire room of the facility exploded with a series of violent Crashes. The men were killed instantly and Harman, drunk on his own power, destroyed his shackles and fled through the gaping hole that he had created. Following only his instincts, he ran through the desert along the path that he had first entered it on until he came across a small group of masked men. Unlike the group that had raided his caravan, these men only had one child with them-a girl of about four. Harman slaughtered these men and salvaged clothing and supplies from them before setting off once more, this time with the girl alongside him. For two seasons, Harman traveled with this girl and grew to protect her as if she were his sister. In truth, he regarded her as a sister, for he had long desired a sibling. Together, the children survived and played and had adventures. However, all good things must come to an end. When the final snow of winter was just beginning to melt, Harman and his companion were ambushed by powerful wizards. Had he not been knocked out, the boy would have been able to dispatch these men but, regrettably, he was powerless to fight even as his only friend was torn away from him. When he awoke, Harman wept and pleaded and tore the countryside apart with the power that he had been given. That was when he finally let his suppressed memories of torture and pain overwhelm him. In his fits, he lost most of his sanity, and when he was able to stand once more, he had become who is now known as Epsilon. For a decade and change, Epsilon trained and grew in order to become the most powerful wizard in Fiore so that no one could stand against him. Personality Epsilon is ruthless and cunning. He is known to have a silver tongue and act when he sees fit, often giving his opponents little to no warning. However, he does seem to have a subconscious desire for companionship, which has carried on through his various transformations. Although he serves others, he typically only does so to achieve his own means. Magic and Abilities Crash: Although he received it in its most basic form, Epsilon's crash magic has evolved over the years through his severe training. Epsilon is able to use a highly-concentrated form of crash magic that allows him to focus his disruptions into as small a space as an inch or two while still carrying the full payload. *'Beam': A beam of destructive power is shot outwards from Epsilon's hand(s) * Rupture: '''Epsilon typically uses this spell to break apart spells. * '''Pierce: A large magic circle appears before Epsilon as he targets his opponents with his mind. When he casts this spell, bolts of concentrated Crash magic shoot out and annihilate their targets. * Point Break: Epsilon makes a gun shape with his hand and shoots a lightning-fast, high-concentration bolt of crash magic. This is typically undetectable by surveillance/magic-sensing lacrimae. * Falling Heavens: Eightfold Destruction: This is what is widely considered Epsilon's most powerful spell. It causes eight magic circles to surround whatever Epsilon desires and summons a devastating Crash magic attack that has be power to eradicate cities. Hunter's Eye: This magic allows him to see events in slow motion. In combat, this is used to give Epsilon an extra leg up on his opponents because he can see their actions as they are making them and react just as quickly. When he activates his Hunter's Eye, both of his eyes turn a bright red shade. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: The combination of Epsilon's strength and reflexes allows him to be very skilled even without magic. As Crash magic is typically used through physical contact, Epsilon has trained extensively in this department. Immense Magic Power: When Epsilon enters a room, anyone trained to sense magic power notices. In the past, he has been compared to the Four Gods of Ishgar in that his aura of magic power seems endless. He once destroyed an entire city while still retaining enough magic power to fight several powerful wizards afterwards. Enhanced Speed: Although it may be uncharacteristic of someone as strong as Epsilon, he is very quick and is able to outdistance many of his colleagues. Enhanced Agility: In Dullahan's raid of the Magic Council Headquarters, Epsilon showed off his sheer agility by flipping through the air and using his momentum to fuel his attacks. Coupled with his speed, Epsilon is a formidable opponent even without magic. Trivia *After his friend was taken from him, Epsilon no longer wished to find his parents *Epsilon is a heavy drinker, but he has a relatively high tolerance *He has never told anyone the name of his friend *Before his Magical Transfusions, Epsilon was not magical at all Category:Dullahan Category:Knights of Attrition